We're watching our world fall apart
by singlepringleproductions
Summary: this is a thing i made for my friend but i wanted to share it with you guys ellis is all by himself till a man named nicholas comes to save him they start to get along but meet new people on the way (maybe a bit of nick x ellis later on
1. Chapter 1

Left 4 Dead 2

Chapter 1

The day they all met up

It had been 2 weeks since this zombie apocalypse started and Ellis a young mechanic was starting to wonder if he would ever see a human who wasn't infected again. The last human Ellis saw was a small boy who had been bitten but his parents had already turned so he was hiding in the shed outside. When Ellis found the boy he was scared and afraid of turning, so Ellis promised he would stay with the boy until he turned and then he would send him to his mum and dad in heaven. Ellis buried the body of the boy so no other infected could get him.

Now Ellis was all by himself in a dark alleyway thinking up a new idea on how to get past all of the zombies on the street. He was so busy concentrating on his plan that he hadn't noticed the light whimpering coming from further down the alley. The whimpering started getting louder and louder until Ellis finally noticed it. He turned around rather quickly so must of startled whatever was whimpering and it leapt forward at him screaming the most horrible scream you could ever imagine. Ellis quickly covered his ears to bloke out the horrible noise son he didn't hear the call coming from behind him.

Suddenly Ellis was pushed out of the creature's way and behind the tall figure of a man. Surprised at this Ellis lost his footing tripping over. "Get up or you might be attacked again" said the tall figure in a strong Italian like accent. Slowly Ellis got up still a bit startled by what happened. He saw the figure that had just pushed him down. He was a dark haired man with some stubble but looked pretty well dressed apart from the zombie blood on his white suit, obviously he wasn't ready for this. The man shot the zombie and turned to Ellis "need to look behind you hick or you're gonna get yourself killed by those witches"

"Oh yeah thanks for that anyways, my names Ellis what's yours"

"The names Nicholas but just call me Nick"

"Nick huh well nick what was that you just shot"

"That my dear southern friend was a witch, a zombie but not a normal zombie this zombie has feelings so if it scared it will scream and attack"

Ellis was trying to take this all in but the only thing in his mind right now was that there was another human standing in front of him so when he did come round to speaking the only thing he could say was "Ehh, s so do you want to partner up my friend Keith always told me two heads where better than one"

"Ehh sure why not I aint seen a non-infected since this whole thing happened"

"Great I hope we can be friends"

"Ehh best not to get that close hick, never know when one of us will turn"

"Oh yeah well hope we can be buds till that…"

The conversation was broken up by a sudden scream not far from where they were "whoooweee I think we got our self's another survivor"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Next Two Join the Crew

They both started running down the alleyway past the normal infected without them noticing. The screams kept on getting louder and louder till they reached the source of the screams who was a slim, black skinned lady, and was hiding underneath which was being attacked by a Jockey.

"Quick Ellis we got to help her, see that gun over there well grab it and shot that son of a bitch!"

Ellis did as he was told and grabbed the gun which was beside a drain on the side of the road and shot the Jockey in the head. The thing was the shot didn't kill the Jockey, but made it turn in the direction of Ellis instead.

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT" screamed Ellis shooting frantically to scared to get a direct hit.

'BANG!'

Ellis looked around so did nick 'who was that' they both thought in unison. slowly a dark figure came into view it must be another survivor.

"Hey man, I thought I would never see another survivor again but dang 3 survivors this must be a miracle" said the figure

The figure turned out to be that of a man who looked around 40 years old, black and extremely over weight but he seemed to be healthy in every other way.

"Hey there nice to meet cha you can call me coach" he looked down at the lady under the car "need any help little lady?"

"No I can get out myself but thanks anyways" she replied getting out from under the car

"Thanks guys my names Rochelle by the way and thanks for the help I could of killed that motherfucker but it jump on me from behind and so my gun which you are holding was knocked out of my hand" she said pointing to the gun Ellis was holding

"Oh yeah well you can have it back now" he said passing the gun to Rochelle "well em hey there my names Ellis and m'16 years old, and well that guy over there's Nick" he said pointing to Nick who gave Rochelle a small nod. Ellis leaned over Rochelle slightly and whispered in her ear "he may look young but I have a feeling he is around 69 years old

Rochelle couldn't help but laugh gaining and annoyed glare from nick.


End file.
